


Bevin Secret Files

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: a yaoi art trade Devlin/Ken Ben/KevinDevlin and Ken find some mystery lost file all containing the secrets of their father’s relationship. They decided to act out their fathers first time.
Relationships: Devlin Levin/Ken "Kenny" Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bevin Secret Files

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

After the marriage of Ben and Kevin Tennyson; yes Kevin took Ben’s last name, it didn’t matter to him really there was a lot of pride in the Tennyson name and the family minus Gwen welcomed him. They eventually wanted to build a family. Azmuth had the key to that, Ben agreed to carry one child if Kevin would agree to carry the other. “Any reason to find a way to top huh?” the brunette gave him puppy dog eyes, and Kevin caved he wanted a kid, and if their union was gonna work they had to have a give and take.

So after trying and trying they soon had two beautiful sons Ken and Devlin Tennyson. 

Ken Tennyson and Devlin Tennyson had grown up a little, and had a more comfortable relationship with each other. They didn’t act like brothers or friends; no they had reached something more. Their relationship was great, they did their own thing and sometimes did things together, and the sex was amazing.

They didn’t get into details of who topped who, always going with the sure fire 69 positions. Still over the course of their relationship there had been several times where the boys have been curious about their father’s relationship.

To this day their fathers were odd. If Kevin ever pissed Ben off the man would go off to some distant galaxy, dealing with any trouble that arrived, which was bad for the raven since after high school and college and Ben becoming a full time universe saving hero they had sex pretty much every day. Kevin going without was torture.

Then when Ben came back and the two made up, they would be seen for weeks.

Kevin was still the same old Kevin often times it was open mouth insert foot, especially around the kids. You’d be surprised how helpful Ben was, it was a win-win doing good and punishing his lover. Often they heard their dad muttering about blue balls, and not feeling like this since they first started out. They’d ask their dad about how they eventually hooked up but Ben however put his foot down. “Don’t pervert our kids or else!” the or else meant one thing blue balls for Kevin and not weeks, months!

Little did their dad know there was a file on how they hooked up over the years! When these files fall into Ken’s hand of course he had to share it with his boyfriend.

“Oh man this is hilarious.” Devlin says, as they viewed the images and video.

“I know right.” He noticed his friend’s stiffy in his shorts and grabs hold of his penis through his shorts.

“Ohh!” he moaned, and smirked at him.

“I just got a fun idea.” He says and whispers his plan.

“Oh that’s good let’s start right now.” He pushes his boyfriend down and they start making out. Little did he know what this plan meant, as soon as Devlin’s clothes came off and his hard prick sprang up in the air, Ken slipped on a cock ring on him making him gasp. “What?”

“Well we want this to be authentic right, so no sex, I want these balls full.” He fondles his nuts and Devlin whimpers. His dick remained caged for a week, and when it was time for play Devlin couldn’t wait to be inside his boyfriend.

He tackled Ken into the bed, and their clothing was removed, Ken still in his tight little green briefs. Devlin sighed as the cock ring was removed and his dick twitched happily. ‘Now to get those undies off.’ tugging off his bulging briefs, Ken’s dick springs up and smacks his cheek. ‘Oh yeah this is gonna be hot.’ He slides up the boy’s body so they were face to face. Their cocks slid together and their balls touched.

“Now hold on we still need to see who’s gonna top.”

“Huh?” he blinks in surprise.

“The one with the biggest cock tops, and my cock is bigger.” Ken says, having a mental smirk as Devlin twitched.

“No way I’m bigger.” The boys stand up.

“Only one way to find out,” Ken grabs the base of his dick and wags it.

“Fine!” he bends over under the bed to get a ruler they keep when they try out spank play. Ken had to admit Devlin had a nice ass and it’d be fun to top him but they had a game to play. He got the object and stood up. “Let’s do this I want to be inside you!” He holds the ruler up to his dick.

Ken slides up and their manhoods met and slid together again. “See my cocks bigger.”

“I don’t know looks pretty close.” He gets closer, and their cocks rub again.

“It’s my win dude I got an inch over you.”

‘Yeah you enjoy your win while I enjoy my frot.’ Somewhere Ben sneezes getting a strange feeling of deja vu. He was so much like his father loving to play with his partner. He soon began to leak pre and used it to coat Devlin’s penis getting him nice and wet.

Devlin caught on. “Oh yeah take this.” He reached low and took hold of their balls and began to fondle them together.

Ken arched his back moaning in pleasure. Devlin’s other hand came around and began playing with his hole, he was being double teamed, and the expression on his face was priceless. “Ah ah ah please!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Fingers removed and Ken was thrown on the bed. He spread his legs exposing his tight hole. This feeling; seeing his lover spread out like that, his hole twitching begging to be claimed, the ache in his balls demanding relief. ‘Is this how you felt dad? Well I’ll do ya proud!’

He lined his thick cock at his love’s tight hole. ‘Here we go here we go!’ he pushes in and by the time he was fully seated inside him, he came hard.

His pent up seed erupted, flooding Ken’s hole, spilling out over his cock and making a puddle on the bed. His release was so hardcore he passed out. “Wow that was some cum shot guess we waited too long to try this ehh Devlin…..Devlin?” no response. “Uh Devlin babe?” his once blue balls were sated but the boy was promptly passed out. “Oh shit.”

He grabbed his communicator. “Call Rook Ben,” his badge rung up the friend of the family, who took on his father’s name. He was a revonnahgander and used to baby sit them a long time ago.

“Ben here what can I do for you? Who is calling please?”

“Hey Ben its Ken, I need a favor.”

“Anything for you kiddo what do you need?”

“Well it’s a funny story, Devlin and I were playing a game and he was pent up. Then when came he sort of passed out on top of me and he’s heavy. Can you come help? I don’t want our dads to have to separate us.”

“Ahh it would be so embarrassing.” He said while chuckling a bit. “Give me a few.” He teleported there, and helped separate them. “Outrageous you two really made a mess.” The fuzzy male says.

Ken scratches the back of his head, with a blush on his cheeks. “It is fun to play games, but try not to go too far you two are great mates.” He tucked them in. “You should treat him after he wakes up.”

“Thanks Ben.” The revonnahgander left the room and Ken pulled his knees up to his chest, feeling the excess cum spill out of him. “Well interesting start.” He leaned down and kissed his sleeping boyfriend’s forehead.

-x- Round 2-x-

After the incident with the holding out, Ken agreed to let Devlin fuck him all day long. The raven haired boy obviously enjoyed it but took things maybe a bit too literal. After 8 hours of being inside him he still refused to pull out and Ken was getting hungry. “Can you at least pull out till we get some food?”

“No way I don’t care what our dads say, I’m not pulling out!” he pushed Ken into the wheelbarrow position and they walked out and down the hall towards the kitchen. They passed by their dads and they had mixed expressions, Ben freezing in shock and Kevin smirking. ‘That’s my boy!’

Taking things further he sat on the chair keeping him fully seated. They shared pancakes, and Ken’s chest got covered in syrup which Devlin was happy to lick off, even going as far as sucking on his nipples.

Ben and Kevin watched their boys and the larger male chuckled. “Reminds me of the first time I made you breakfast.”

“Shut it!” he snipped blushing.

Ken moaned as his nipples were sucked and Devlin’s hand pumping his stiff cock. Soon his cum joined his syrup smeared body, just more fun to lick off.

“Like father like son right Benji!” Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben, kissing his neck and grinding his bulge against him.

“Let’s leave our boys to their game, and have our own fun.” What came next was stripping towards the bed room leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

Moans echoed through the base, be it first time or second it certainly wasn’t gonna be the last.

End


End file.
